


Six More Skeletons

by who_wants_a_muffin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But your own name and traits, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Like you have a family and stuff, More skeletons might be added, Multi, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is not Frisk or Chara (Undertale), Reverse Harem, Sorry Not Sorry, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), You're kind of an OC, fluff however, kinda sorta, skelebros, smut is just not my thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_wants_a_muffin/pseuds/who_wants_a_muffin
Summary: You get two new roommates, Sans and Papyrus the skeletons. Life for the three of you is just fine. That is, until six more skeletons make themselves at home.
Relationships: Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap) Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 103





	1. Meet the skelebros

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



> Hi all! This is my first fic, please let me know of any spelling or grammatical errors in the comments. Inspirations for this fic are below. I had a hard time visualizing the house, so I drew a quick sketch of the layout of each floor of the house, plus the yards and the garage. I'll put a link at the bottom. There will be trigger warnings in the notes as needed.
> 
> *you meet sans and pap for housemate interview*

_They should be here any minute_ , you think as you dust the tv for the fourth time. 

BZZT! As if summoned by your thoughts, the doorbell rings. You rush to the kitchen foyer and open it to see two skeletons

“HELLO, HU- AH, I MEAN MS. L/N! WE’RE HERE FOR THE HOUSEMATE INTERVIEW.” The taller one shouts, bending down and sticking his hand out.

The taller skeleton is easily 6’9” or 6’10”, a little more than a foot and a half taller than you. The shorter skeleton seems to be more around your height, three inches taller at most. 

“Uh, hi! You guys are Sans and Papyrus, right?” You say after a few seconds.

“YES MS L/N, THAT IS US! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS!” Papyrus yells, striking a pose. You giggle and step aside.

“Follow me just into the dining room and we can have the interview.” you say, leading them to the dining room.

“WOWIE! LOOK AT THAT KITCHEN, SANS! WHEN WE MOVE IN I CAN MAKE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI FOR MS L/N!” Papyrus exclaims.

“if we move in, bro. don’t worry though, someone as cool as you can definitely convince ms l/n to let us live here.” sans replies.

“You guys can just call me y/n, ms l/n is so formal,” you laugh.

“whatever’s good with you, y/n.” sans says.

Sitting down at the dining room table, you pull some papers out of a folder.

“Alright, you two both have jobs, yeah?” you ask.

“WE DO INDEED, MS- ERM, Y/N! I WORK AT A GYM AS A PERSONAL TRAINER AND SANS HERE WORKS AT GRILLBY’S.” Papyrus yells.

Hmm, Papyrus talks pretty loud. You’ll have to get used to it.

“Awesome! Do you two have any special diets or allergies I need to know about?”

“i don’t, i’ll eat anything. paps here is vegetarian though.” Sans says.

“I AM VEGETARIAN, BUT IT IS PERFECTLY FINE TO EAT MEAT OR FISH AROUND ME, SO YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT.” Papyrus adds.

“Ok, just one more thing. I have a cat, his name is Concrete and he is super fat and also blind. You might see him around from time to time, and you guys can bring in any pets of your own, as he’s very social and loves other animals.”

“you had me at he’s super fat.” sans says, grinning.

“YES, I LOVE ANIMALS, BUT I HAVEN’T HAD A PET BEFORE! THIS IS SO EXCITING!” Papyrus exclaims.

“Alright, cool beans.” You hand Sans a paper. “That right there is monthly rent, and that is the rest of my contact information, including my work number and schedule. And if you both just sign here, you guys can move in whenever you’d like.” you say, pointing at the paper.

“WOWIE! SANS, HUMAN Y/N IS LETTING US STAY HERE!” Papyrus shouts, jumping from his seat. You laugh as he runs over and hugs you, lifting your feet off the ground.

“see paps, told ya you’d win her over. you’re the coolest.” Sans says, smiling. You laugh too as Papyrus releases you. “we can move in saturday, if that works for you.”

“Oh yeah of course, as I said you guys are good to go whenever. Would you like to see the rest of the house?” you ask.

“YES, PLEASE!” Papyrus says, nodding eagerly.

“Alright, let’s start the grand tour!” You say. Papyrus’ excitement is contagious. “You guys have already seen the kitchen, foyer, and dining room. Over here is the living room and down this hall is the half bath and the basement. Please keep the basement door closed because Concrete is no longer allowed in the pantry.” 

Sans raises a brow bone. “why not?”

“It’s a long story. Right next to the basement is Concrete’s room. The basement is finished, and it has a full bath, two guest rooms, a pantry, the laundry room, and even a clothes chute. I live a life of luxury, I know.” You laugh as Sans whistles. “Yep, every bedroom has a clothes chute in the right hand corner. And at the end of the hall are the stairs to the second floor, let’s go!”

Papyrus leaps up the stairs two at a time, and you run up the stairs behind him, giggling at his excitement.

“Up here are the two empty bedrooms, along with my own, an empty room you guys could use as an office or something, and a full bath with a closet for towels.” you say, pointing to the rooms.

“I’LL TAKE THE BEDROOM TO MY LEFT, BEING CLOSEST TO THE STAIRS WILL BE NICE SO I CAN GO TO THE KITCHEN AND COOK SPAGHETTI WHENEVER I WANT!” Papyrus beams, striking another pose.

“good choice, pap. you’re the coolest.” sans replies, smiling fondly at Papyrus. “i guess that leaves me with this room here. it’s connected to the empty room, right?”

“Yep! That room is not connected to the bathroom though, for privacy reasons, I guess.”

“HUMAN Y/N! WHAT’S UP HERE?” Papyrus asks, running up the stairs.

“This is the third floor, or sleepover floor, as I like to call it. There are four bedrooms, two on each side of the hall, and two at the end. The bedrooms on the left are connected and the bedrooms on the right are two. There’s also two full baths, one on the left and one on the right. 

“That’s why I call it the sleepover floor, because the rooms are interconnected, which would be awesome for sleepovers.” at this, Papyrus beams and practically tackles you in a hug.

“HUMAN Y/N! WE MUST HAVE SOME SLEEPOVERS UP HERE SOMETIME! IT WOULD BE SO FUN!” Papyrus exclaims, still hugging you so tight you fear he might crush your lungs.

“Oof, yeah, we could do that!” You wheeze. “Can you put me down for a sec though, Papyrus? I’m having some trouble breathing.” Papyrus puts you down as his eyes seemingly boggle out of his head.

“NYOO HOO HOO! HUMAN Y/N, I’M SO SORRY! I DIDN’T HURT YOU, DID I?!” Papyrus cries.

“No, no, you’re fine. I just haven’t been hugged like that in a while, though. I’m ok.” you laugh.

“heh, you should **embrace** the feeling. i have a feeling it’ll be happening a lot more often.” sans chuckles.

“NYEH! SANS! ENOUGH WITH YOUR FOUL PUNS! DO NOT BUMFUZZLE THE HUMAN! YOU GUBBINS! YOUR HORRID JOKES ARE GOING TO GIVE THE HUMAN A COLLYWOBBLES! YOU!! YOU FLIBBERTIGIBBET!!” Papyrus screeches. You’re doubled over and laughing hysterically. At this point you’re pretty sure he’s just making up words. Sans is wheezing next to you, too.

“Heheheh.. Papyrus! Let’s, heheh, let’s go upstairs, haha.” You’re still trying to control your laughter as you herd Sans and Papyrus up the stairs.

“Ok, right here is the upstairs living room. These rooms over here are guest rooms, and in that room is a full bath and a closet for towels.” You say, still slightly chuckling. 

“I’m gonna head back to the dining room, you guys can explore more in depth or whatever. If you want to see the yards too, just let me know and I’ll be happy to show you.”

“THANK YOU, HUMAN Y/N! I WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE YARDS LATER, TOO.” Papyrus replies.

“Alright, awesome. Just come into the dining room when you’re ready.” You say, heading down the stairs.

“ok, see you when we’re **dine** , heh.” sans called.

“SANS! THAT HAS GOT TO BE YOUR WORST ONE YET! DID YOU EVEN TRY???” Papyrus shouts. You snort at his seemingly usual over-the-top reaction to Sans’ puns.

“SANS! YOU’VE CORRUPTED THE HUMAN!” Papyrus screeches.

“heh, guess i really tickled their funny **bone**.” sans replies.

“SANS!!” Papyrus yells, stomping his foot.

You giggle quietly from the stairs by the kitchen and head to the dining room. Living with the brothers will certainly be an experience.


	2. Message received, Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans have a little chat.
> 
> TW: Threatening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! You guys are too sweet. Thank you all for continuing to support me. My power just returned late last night, but the chapter was mostly done anyways so I just finished it up. It's been a bit rough lately, with the whole pandemic and all but I'm still here! As always, the house floor plan is in the end notes, and I'd appreciate it if you tell me about any spelling errors.
> 
> Music in this chapter: Drop Pop Candy by Juliet Simmons

Ding! You sigh as you check your phone. It’s 6:43 am. Who could possibly be bothering you this early on a Saturday?

**Unknown number:** GOOD MORNING, HUMAN Y/N!

**Unknown number:** SANS AND I WILL BE HERE TO MOVE IN AT AROUND 8!

Ah. It’s Papyrus. He even types in all caps. You guess he’s just a naturally loud person. You add his number to your contacts, seeing as you’re going to be housemates.

**THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** SEE YOU LATER!

**You:** See you then, Papyrus!

You unplug your phone and drag yourself out of bed. Grabbing your comb and a change of clothes from your dresser, you trudge to the bathroom. 

One glance in the mirror has you thankful for your pixie cut. Your hair is a mess, and the huge bags under your eyes make you look like you haven’t slept in weeks, which might as well be true. With your two jobs, you haven’t gotten a full night’s sleep in at least a month. Hopefully you’ll be able to quit one with the rent from the skelebros.

You shower, dress, and put on a little makeup before heading downstairs. Checking your phone, you see that another unknown number has texted you.

**Unknown number:** heya kid

**Unknown number:** it’s sans

Oh! It’s Sans.

**You:** Hi Sans! What’s up?

**sans:** do u mind if i come a little early while paps puts our stuff in his car?

**You:** Nah, of course you can come over!

**sans:** k great. i’ll be there at like 7:45 if thats ok

You glance at the time. It’s 7:20 now. That still leaves almost half an hour to make breakfast.

**You:** Sure, sounds good to me!

**sans:** great

Grabbing some eggs and cheese, [you put on some music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCKseMP7hk0) .

“Umbrella at your side, it's raining but you close it tight.

And how are you, purred a cat just passing through.

Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright?

Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last.

Come on let's try, dye it blue and change it up from the past.

Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash, is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see?

But look around – Dance up and down - The world is now – Still going 'round - Just feel it pound – We're skyward bound - Move at the top – speed – of – sound-”

“-My father, president Donald Trump-”

“OH FOR HELL’S SAKE! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR CHEETO-ASS DAD! SHUT UP AND PLAY MY MUSIC!” You screech, lunging for your phone. As the music returns, you flip your omelette. 

Once the song ends and your food is cooked, you sit down at the table and sigh. A plain omelette, for the third day in a row. You’re such a chef. You sigh again and dig in.

You finish up your amazingly bland omelette and bring the dish to the dishwasher. Normally you’d just dump it in the sink that was somehow always full, but lately you had been trying to get in the habit of putting them in the dishwasher. After all, you didn’t want any future housemates to think you were a slob. You are, of course, but they didn’t need to know that.

“Mrrp?” Concrete purrs, jumping on your empty chair.

“oh ho HO LOOK AT THAT THICC-WITH-TWO-Cs BOY! THAT OBESE MAN! THAT ABSOLUTE UNIT THAT IS CONCRETE!” You cry, picking up Concrete and slinging him over your shoulder. “HOW ARE YOU, MY SCRUMPTIOUS DARLING BOY? MY CHUBBY CHILD!! MY PLUMP BABY BOY!!! MY HEAVY-- oh my stars sans how long have you been standing there??”

Sans smiles nervously.

“um.” he says, rubbing his hand against the back of his skull. It makes a soft scraping noise that makes you wince a little. It’s fine, though. Just another thing you’ll get used to.

“Well.” You say standing. “I’m sorry you just had to witness that. So, uh, what’s up? Why’d you want to meet up early? It’s fine, of course, I just.. Is there a reason? I mean, there doesn’t have to be a reason, we’re housemates now, after all. Um.” You ramble, inwardly cringing. Stars, you probably sound so stupid.

Sans straightens. He looks serious. Scary, even. 

_ Oh _ , you think.  _ His eyelights went out. _

“what are you playing at, lady?” Sans growls softly.

“Wait, what?” You reply, shocked.

“i know your kind. you let us in, welcome us, let us get attached. then you shove us away. leave us broken and alone.” Sans steps closer. You shrink away from his glare, stepping back. 

“we may have only been on the surface for 4 years, but i know a thing or two about humans. and if you think i’m gonna play your games, and get paps hurt in the process? buddy.  **y o u a r e i n f o r a b a d t i m e.** ” Sans leans down, sneering. You step back, shaking.

“Sans, what are you talking about? I’d never hurt you or Papyrus! Please, I.. I wouldn’t… Please… Don’t hurt me...” You sit down at the table and begin to cry, occasionally mumbling out a “Don’t hurt me”. You glance at Sans, who’s eyelights have returned and is now looking rather panicked.

“woah, woah, hey, kiddo. don’t cry, please don’t cry. i can’t… pap is coming soon, please for the love of stars stop crying.” Sans mumbles, stepping towards you.

Whimpering, you fling your arms in front of your face and brace for impact.

“kid, please, i’m not gonna hit you. look, it’s 7:53 which means pap’s gonna show up any minute now. why don't we all just calm down and, um, stop crying? maybe?” Sans says.

Putting your arms down, you glance at Sans. He looks incredibly worried. You stand up and walk into the kitchen.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom to clean myself up. You clearly have some issues with me and honestly I can’t deal with this right now. I like Papyrus so for his sake I’m not going to kick you out or tell him this ever happened. You can go watch Netflix or something.” You say, turning back towards Sans. His expression is blank. “I’ve dealt with worse threats than that, but please don’t do it again.”

You could swear his eyelights go out again, but when you blink they’re back. Must have been your imagination. Besides, what would he care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [house plans](https://who-wants-a-muffin-official.tumblr.com/post/636361833869082624/the-house-for-six-more-skeletons)


	3. what’s your deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' POV of chapter 2
> 
> TW: swearing, threats, nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working through some things. Unfortunately school starts again soon so updates might be even fewer and further between than they are right now. I'll do my best to update as much as I can. 
> 
> Also, thank you guys so much for all the comments! I just love reading them, your guys' kind words make my day! Just know that if I respond to some comments but not others, it's only because I don't really know how to respond in a way that makes sense and/or isn't giving something away so please don't take offense.
> 
> As usual, the floor plan of the house will be in the end notes and please let me know if there's any spelling errors.

“Sans!”

“ **_dad!!_ ** _”_ i reach out, but it’s too late. another scream joins my own.

i bolt upright, gripping the sheets. another nightmare. i swear they get more vivid each time.

sighing, i glance at the clock. 7:15 am. that’s enough time to pay the human a visit. i grab my phone and shoot the human a text.

**You:** heya kid

 **You:** it’s sans

while waiting for a response, i brush my teeth and change into my jacket, some black shorts, and a shirt that says “astronomy is out of this world”.

BZZ! who the hell is texting me at 7 in the morning??

**human:** Hi Sans! What’s up?

ah. i forgot i texted… her.

**You:** do u mind if i come a little early while paps puts our stuff in his car?

speaking of pap, he should be awake soon.

**human:** Nah, of course you can come over!

 **You:** k great. i’ll be there at like 7:45 if thats ok

 **human:** Sure, sounds good to me!

 **You:** great

“SANS!” papyrus shouts, knocking on the door. “YOU LAZYBONES, WAKE UP!”

“alright, i’m up, i’m up.” i say, doing my best to sound half asleep. “i still don’t know how you manage to wake up this early every day, though, bro. you’re the coolest.” i open the door, yawning.

“NYEH HEH HEH!!” pap strikes a pose. “OF COURSE I AM! NOW, BROTHER, WE MUST GET A MOVE ON AND START LOADING UP THE CAR!!”

“of course, bro. i’ll take my boxes to the house and you can meet me there in the car.” i say.

“NYEH!! GOOD THINKING, BROTHER! I’LL GO START PUTTING BOXES IN THE CAR!” pap struck another pose before running to the door.

i grabbed my three boxes and ported to the human’s house. er, well, i suppose it’s my house now too. assuming our little chat gets the message through.

geez, i can hear the human yelling from up here. after putting down the boxes, i port down to the dining room.

“--TWO-Cs BOY! THAT OBESE MAN! THAT ABSOLUTE UNIT THAT IS CONCRETE!” the human cries, picking up Concrete and slinging him over her shoulder. “HOW ARE YOU, MY SCRUMPTIOUS DARLING BOY? MY CHUBBY CHILD!! MY PLUMP BABY BOY!!! MY HEAVY-- oh my stars sans how long have you been standing there??”

i smile nervously.

“um.” i start, rubbing my hand against the back of my skull. the human winces a little. heh, might have to do that more often then.

“Well.” the human says, standing. “I’m sorry you just had to witness that. So, uh, what’s up? Why’d you want to meet up early? It’s fine, of course, I just.. Is there a reason? I mean, there doesn’t have to be a reason, we’re housemates now, after all. Um.” the human looks at the ground. 

geez, is the human always this awkward? it doesn’t matter. focus, sans! i straighten, eyelights out. 

the human glances at me, looking slightly confused. once she looks at my empty sockets, her expression turns blank.

“what are you playing at, lady?” i growl softly.

“Wait, what?” the human replies, sounding shocked.

“i know your kind. you let us in, welcome us, let us get attached. then you shove us away. leave us broken and alone.” i steps closer. the human shrinks away from my glare, stepping back. 

“we may have only been on the surface for 4 years, but i know a thing or two about humans. and if you think i’m gonna play your games, and get paps hurt in the process? buddy. **y o u a r e i n f o r a b a d t i m e.** ” i lean down, sneering. the human steps back again, shaking slightly.

“Sans, what are you talking about? I’d never hurt you or Papyrus! Please, I.. I wouldn’t… Please… Don’t hurt me...” the human sits down at the table and begins to sob, occasionally mumbling out a “Don’t hurt me”. 

shit. this... was not what i expected. fear, for sure, but this? the human doesn’t seem to be fully… here, i suppose. i glance at my phone. it’s 7:50. shit, shit, shit! pap’s gonna be here soon and if he sees the human crying like this he might not forgive me this time. i was kinda the reason we didn’t get to stay at the last house… or the house before that… or the one before that...

the human glances at me again, and i try to calm her down some.

“woah, woah, hey, kiddo. don’t cry, please don’t cry. i can’t… pap is coming soon, please for the love of stars stop crying.” i mumble, stepping towards her.

whimpering, the human flings her arms in front of her face.

oh stars. calming her down might be harder than i had thought.

“kid, please, i’m not gonna hit you. look, it’s 7:53 which means pap’s gonna show up any minute now. why don't we all just calm down and, um, stop crying? maybe?” i say, trying to keep the rising panic out of my voice.

slowly, oh so slowly, the human puts her arms down and looks at me. after a minute, she stands up and walks into the kitchen.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom to clean myself up. You clearly have some issues with me and honestly I can’t deal with this right now. I like Papyrus so for his sake I’m not going to kick you out or tell him this ever happened. You can go watch Netflix or something.” she says, turning back towards me. 

she looks defeated. numb. broken. i keep my expression neutral as she speaks again.

“I’ve dealt with worse threats than that, but please don’t do it again.” 

my eyelights go out before i can stop them. i’m pretty terrifying when i need to be, and she claims to have dealt with worse? jeez. what in the world has this human been through?

i turn my eyelights back on and the human seems to not have noticed they were out. i watch the human as she turns back around and heads towards the bathroom.

guilt starts to tug on my SOUL as i think back to her broken expression, but i push it down. paps is safe now. that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [House floor plans](https://who-wants-a-muffin-official.tumblr.com/post/636361833869082624/the-house-for-six-more-skeletons)


	4. The backyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Undyne, finally show the skelebros the backyard, and Sans just has to be Like That.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I don’t really have an excuse as to why I haven’t updated in so long, other than mental illness and school. I also realized I relate a little too much to ADHD symptoms, so that’s a thing. But I finally finished the next chapter! As usual, let me know if there’s any major errors, and thank you so much for all the support! I also made a Tumblr specifically for this fic so my usual bs doesn’t get mixed with the fic stuff. The link should be updated in other chapters, and will be in the end notes. Also, I read all of your comments and they absolutely make my day, even if I don’t reply to all of them. Thank you all for the continued support!!

Smash!

Oh stars. Was that the door? You wipe your face one more time before stepping out into the hall and peering into the foyer. In the doorway is Papyrus and a shorter blue fish monster wearing an eyepatch. Papyrus is holding some boxes and the fish lady is holding the door. Unfortunately, that door is no longer attached to the doorframe.

“NYEH!!” Papyrus cries, eyes boggling out of his head. “UNDYNE! YOU SAID YOU’D STOP BREAKING DOWN DOORS!”

“FUHUHUHUHU!! My bad, punk! I’m just SO EXCITED to meet the human!” Undyne shouts. Wow, is she loud. Guess that’s where Papyrus gets it from. Undyne turns, her eye locking on you. “PAPYRUS! THAT’S the human you’re living with?!” Undyne yells, looking you up and down. “PSHH! I could snap her spine like a GLOWSTICK!” There’s a loud cracking sound as the door cracks in half.

“Um,” You smile nervously. “H-hi. I’m, uh. I’m y/n. Y/n l/n. You must be Undyne. Y-you’re King Asgore’s royal bodyguard, right?” Undyne grins.

“YEP! Best in the business! And, well, only in the business, now that the royal guard’s been split up. Except for Paps here! He’s still in training, though.” Undyne reaches up and starts noogying Papyrus.

“NYEH! UNDYNE! PLEASE DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!” Papyrus cries.

“FUHUHU! Sorry Paps, but you’re just so fun to NOOGIE!” Undyne laughs, letting go. Papyrus brushes himself off.

“Wait, really?” You ask. “What about his skull? Isn’t it supposed to be hard?” You hear a soft “that’s what she said” from behind you and you burst out laughing.

“ER, HUMAN Y/N? WHAT’S SO FUNNY?” Papyrus asks.

“It’s, heheh, it’s nothing. Wait, you didn’t say that?” Papyrus shakes his head, looking at you with concern.

“i did.” You screech and turn around. Sans is standing there, looking laid back as always. How can he look so chill after… that? You wonder. Although, from your experience dangerous people often appear calm after that sort of thing.

“Sans, you scared me! I didn’t hear you walk in.” You say, faking a laugh. “Anyways, it’s nothing Pap. Sans just told me a pun that really hit my funny **bone** , heheh.” Sans wheezes next to you as Papyrus yells in frustration.

“SANS! YOU’VE CORRUPTED THE HU- MISS Y/N WITH YOUR HORRID PUNS!” Papyrus says, stomping his foot.

“sorry bro.” Sans says, still laughing. “hey y/n, why don’t you show us the yards while Undyne goes to get the rest of the boxes.”

Your eyes widen. The yards! You had been so wrapped up in paperwork and chatting that you’d completely forgotten about them. Forcing yourself to be calm, you turn towards Sans.

“Oh yeah! Sorry about that, I got so caught up in discussing the move with you guys I totally forgot. My bad.” You smile apologetically. “Follow me, guys. Since you guys have already seen the front yard, several times now actually, I figured we could start with the backyard. Sound good?”

“OF COURSE MISS Y/N! YOU SAID YOU HAD A POOL, RIGHT?” Papyrus asks. You nod, smiling at the way his face lights up. “WOWIE! I’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SWIM! I’VE NEVER BEEN, AS SKELETONS AREN’T THE MOST BUOYANT MONSTERS.” Papyrus says, and you can’t help but giggle.

“I’m guessing you learned that the hard way, huh,” You say.

“NYEH! IT’S A GOOD THING SKELETONS DON’T NEED TO BREATHE! AND LETS JUST SAY I ONLY TAKE SHOWERS NOW.”

“Hoo boy.” You open the back door and step out. “Welcome to scenic my- er, our backyard. The pool is insanely huge, but I guess that’s what happens when your family loves to swim, heh. But yeah, there’s a fire pit right here on the left, and that little circle part of the pool is actually a hot tub. There’s uh, not much else.”

“WOWIE! A POOL AND A HOT TUB! SANS, WE HAVE TO GO AND BUY SOME SWIMMING CLOTHES!” Papyrus exclaims.

“Pff! You mean bathing suits?” You ask, smiling.

“BATHING SUITS? WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO BATHE IN FORMAL DRESS?” Papyrus asks. You snort at the image of Papyrus wearing a suit and tie in the pool.

“Nevermind, Paps. I can show you when we go shopping.” You say, chuckling to yourself. “Er, well, that is… If you want me to come.”

“NYEH HEH! OF COURSE YOU CAN COME, HUMAN!” Papyrus shouts. “THOUGH, I AM STILL UNSURE OF WHY I WOULD NEED TO WEAR A TIE TO GO SWIMMING.”

You give a short laugh. “I’ll show you when at the store.”

“hey kid, whaddaya happens when a skeleton swims?” sans asks.

“No idea. What?” You reply, a little confused.

“they get soaked **to the bone**.” Sans looks at you expectantly, and you force a laugh.

“That was terrible and you know it.”

“c’mon, you’re smiling.”

“Pfft, whatever man.” You force a few chuckles, getting an idea. “Hey, I got one. What do you call a skeleton who isn’t swimming?”

“uhh. a regular skeleton..?” Now it’s sans’ turn to look confused.

“ **Bone dry**!” You laugh a little more genuinely this time. Sans does too, and you can’t help but feel relieved. Maybe if you keep up the act, he won’t be as harsh next time.

….

Wait. Next time? Were you already preparing in case it happened again? Jeez. Old habits die hard.

“NYEH! HUMAN! NOT YOU TOO!” Papyrus’s objections snap you out of your thoughts.

“Aww, c’mon Paps, you didn’t think that was even a little humerus?” You reply, Sans wheezing next to you.

“NO! THIS WHOLE CONVERSATION IS ARGLE-BARGLE!!!” Papyrus shouts, stomping his foot. Argle-bargle? You have no clue what that means but laugh anyway.

“thats such a **fibula** , you’re totally smiling bro,” sans pipes up beside you.

“SANS!”

“He didn’t mean it Paps, he’s just being a **bonehead**.”

“Y/N!!” Papyrus’ eyes are somehow boggling out of his skull, which just makes you laugh even harder.

“Okay, okay, let’s go meet Undyne in the front now.” You say, still giggling a bit.

“GOOD IDEA, HUMAN Y/N! WE CAN’T LET UNDYNE DO ALL OF THE HEAVY LIFTING BY HERSELF. IT WOULD BE IMPOLITE.” Papyrus strikes a pose and runs inside. You go to follow, but Sans stops you.

“hey, kid, wait a sec,” You pause and turn around to face him. Is he going to threaten you again? It would be pretty bold of him, with Papyrus being right inside. What if you have a panic attack? Or what if Sans skips the threats and moves straight to the consequences? He had mentioned earlier that he didn’t want you getting close to them. The thought makes you tense. “thanks for not, y’know, kicking us out. you really seem to be making paps happy.”

At this, relief floods over you. Maybe the whole threatening thing was a one-time deal. You sure hope so. As you turn back to the house, Sans speaks again.

“what i said still stands, though.” You can practically hear his eyelights extinguish. “if you ever try to hurt paps with your… friendship… then there’ll be consequences. don’t try anything and you’ll be just fine.”

“I...” You take a shaky breath and close your eyes. Tears threaten to spill and your heart is pounding. Your thoughts are spinning wildly in every direction as you wonder what consequences he could possibly have. Nothing new, you’re sure. Though, Sans does seem scary enough to hurt you physically, instead of the near misses and emotional attacks you were used to.

“I can’t make you trust me or anything, but just don’t even worry about it. I’m not going to turn against Papyrus like that. Having someone close to you suddenly turn on you… That’s something no one should go through, let alone a cinnamon roll like Papyrus. So… Even if you’re not going to stop being overprotective, or threatening, I hope it’ll ease your anxieties some.”

After a few seconds of silence, you glance back at Sans. He’s not looking at you, his hands shoved in his pockets and face unreadable. Sighing, you once again turn back to the door.

“Good talk. I’ll be inside helping Pap when you’re ready to join us. After last time, I’m assuming you won’t be long, so… Seeya, I guess.” You take a deep breath, put on your best fake smile, and head inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [house layout](https://who-wants-a-muffin-official.tumblr.com/post/636361833869082624/the-house-for-six-more-skeletons)  
> tumblr: [who-wants-a-muffin-official](https://who-wants-a-muffin-official.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! Like I said, if I made any spelling errors, let me know in the comments.
> 
> [house layout drawings](https://who-wants-a-muffin-official.tumblr.com/post/636361833869082624/the-house-for-six-more-skeletons)


End file.
